Flat panel displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. Referring to FIG. 4, a typical flat panel display 4 includes a display body 40, a neck 42, and a base 44. The neck 42 is integrally formed with the base 44, and is further pivotally engaged to the display body 40 by a hinge structure (not labeled).
The integral configuration of the neck 42 and the base 44 helps the flat panel display 4 achieve good mechanical stability. However, the configuration also makes the flat panel display 4 rather bulky and inconvenient to pack or transport. It is difficult to economize on the cost of packaging and transporting the flat panel display 4.
What is needed, therefore, is a new flat panel display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.